


Creeping Frost

by tyrotheterrible



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Corruption, Jotunn!Loki, Jotunn!Thor, M/M, One-Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki convinces Thor to see his side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Mini!fill for a prompt [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=3155136#t3155136) at norsekink, involving Thor as a Jotunn somehow. I couldn't resist.

"Would you know, brother?" Loki says softly. His red eyes meet Thor's blue, sad, laughing bitter, but steady. "Would you know how it feels?"

Thor holds his brother's gaze. Something in it is wrong, strange. He knows Loki well enough—better than he would care to, now, after all that has happened—and he is not sure whether to trust the pain he sees in those eyes. Though perhaps the pain is real enough, how many times has Loki used that pain to his benefit? How many times has he taken advantage of Thor's love? Of that desperate need to believe that Loki can be helped, that maybe this one thing will be enough to win him back?

Loki shakes his head, with a sour twist to his lips. "You could never know. Outcast? Unwanted? You? Never." He laughs. The sound wrenches in Thor's heart. "The golden son of Odin. The pride of Asgard. Father favored you; Mother loved you as her own. Even in your exile were you favored."

"Brother," Thor begins.

"You were never my brother!" Loki snaps. "Yet you insist upon calling me so! You mock me!"

"I would not mock you!" says Thor, stepping forward. "I would know your pain!"

"Would you?" Loki echoes, his voice soft again. His hand is cold upon Thor's cheek. "Would you? Would you be outcast with me? Would you give up all? Father's favor, Mother's love?"

Loki's red eyes fill Thor's vision.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Would you sacrifice everything, to be my brother once again?" Loki asks. The cold is spreading from his hand into Thor's skin, seeping through into his mind. "Would you love me above all else?"

"I always have," says Thor. His lips feel stiff as they form the words.

"You would be outcast with me."

"Yes."

His thoughts feel like ice. The sun seems to dim, his sight fading to a soft red glow.

"You would give up all."

"Yes."

The cold trickles down, his blood cooling in its veins.

"You would love me."

"Yes."

Loki's breath fogs the air between them. "Say it," he whispers, cool lips close. "Say you would love me above all else."

His thin hand trails down, over Thor's sharp jawline, the thick ropes of his throat, to rest at his breastplate.

"I would love you above all else," Thor echoes, and his breath fogs the air between them.


End file.
